1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to a method for controlling the operation of an appliance. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a method for controlling the operation of an appliance based on the likelihood of a user arriving in the vicinity of an appliance such that the user will require the services of the appliance.
2. Background Art
U.S. Pat. No. 8,544,761 entitling “User activated hot water heater and control system” to Applicants discloses a user activated hot water heater and control system for processing hot water to hot water output locations, e.g. faucet, shower, or the like, such that temperature fluctuations and delays in hot water delivery are reduced. The temperature of the hot water delivered is adjusted to a predetermined value determined by a user signature constructed from a potential user physical attributes such as height, weight, and the like. The user activated feature of the 761' patent provides energy savings resulting from the smart, upon demand, activation of internal and/or external recirculation systems. In preferred embodiments incorporating tankless water heaters, the hot water maximum temperature, T(maximum) is dependent on the preference setting or default value of the detected general category user or unique individual user. The user dictated control of hot water heater T(maximum) value will not only further increase energy savings, but additionally provide a safety feature that helps protect heat sensitive people such as children, the elderly and the like from potential water burns. Although the 761' patent discloses a means to wirelessly activate a hot water system, it discloses a sensing capability that is applied to only points of use or delivery of hot water.
Thus, there is a need for a comfort device, e.g., a Heating Ventilating and Air Conditioning (HVAC), a water heating system and an air damper control system, etc., that can be prepared or relaxed with sufficient lead time such that a condition that meets the need of a user can be created by such comfort device and such condition is created with optimal efficiency as the controller of such comfort device is capable of controlling to the desired condition/s at optimal efficiency given the lead time.